L'enjeu
by Furie-nocturne
Summary: Draco apprend à ses dépends ce qu'il en coûte de faire des paris avec des Gryffondors. Yaoï !


_Le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le plaisir va à Mme J.K.R. Je ne gagne absolument aucun sous, me contentant de jouer un peu avec Harry et Draco avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire (en bonne santé, et propres)._

_A noter également : il est plus que probable que les deux héros (des hommes dois-je le rappeler) soient amenés à se tourner autour. Si l'idée de deux hommes ensemble vous rebute, je vous déconseille donc de poursuivre la lecture. Pour tous les autres c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre mon premier essai, dont l'idée m'est venue en voiture. Oui je suis un danger public._

**ooOOOoo**

Au cours de ses jeunes années, Draco Malfoy avait vécu bien des situations embarrassantes. Certains souvenirs étaient même assez inconfortables. L'évocation d'un manteau à cagoule pour se grimer en détraqueur lui donnait encore envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris même après toutes ces années. Il avait espéré cependant qu'avec l'âge il serait épargné de ce genre de désagrément.

Il avait tort.

- Sérieusement, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

L'anxiété se faisait clairement entendre dans la voix de Draco. Ce qui apparemment amusait beaucoup son partenaire.

- Je te promets que ça n'a jamais tué personne Malfoy.

Harry Potter prenait vraisemblablement un malin plaisir à l'embêter. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire un stupide pari avec ces stupides Gryffondors ? La question tournait dans sa tête quand il se redressa. Il se rappelait qu'il avait voulu prouver le manque de capacités stratégiques de Weasley et que ce dernier l'avait mis au défi de le battre aux échecs.

En tout bon Seprentard qui se respecte Draco avait alors demandé à ce qu'il y ait un avantage à emporter la victoire. Un mois de paperasserie en moins était toujours accueilli avec joie. Suite à quoi, Potter s'était penché vers l'oreille de son frère siamois et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose qui avait fait monter très haut les sourcils sur le front du rouquin. Puis ce dernier avait rigolé et avait proposé ses termes à Draco, qui, persuadé d'emporter la victoire, avait immédiatement acquiescé en ricanant.

Franchement ce dernier était loin de se douter de l'espèce de don miraculeux dont semblait être doté Weasley aux échecs, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais proposé cet affrontement. Le roux était toujours tellement nul quand il s'agissait de mettre au point un plan d'attaque quand ils étaient en mission pour le Ministère tous les trois, qu'il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi intelligemment aux mouvements de ses pièces.

Et c'était donc à cause de cette méconnaissance des habitudes de jeu de son collègue que Draco se retrouvait dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a déjà dû avoir des morts à cause de ça, ou bien en tout cas des blessés, c'est plus apparenté à de la torture qu'à un divertissement non ?

Draco avait beau avoir perdu son pari, il n'allait pas y mettre la moindre once de bonne volonté. Quitte à se couvrir de honte, autant agacer Potter le plus possible.

- La seule chose que tu risques, à mon avis, c'est des égratignures dues aux frottements sur les genoux et la paume des mains, poursuivit Potter qui avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant son collègue geindre.

- Tu me promets que tu n'iras pas raconter ça à tout le monde hein ?

Draco était tout de même un peu inquiet de voir sa réputation piétinée par le récit de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

- J'ai promis à Ron de lui faire un rapport détaillé vu qu'il n'a pas pu venir, sinon non ne t'inquiètes pas ça sera notre petit secret.

Suite à quoi il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, induisant un léger rougissement des joues de Draco.

- Je n'imaginais pas que les Gryffondors pouvaient être assez pervers pour demander des rapports détaillés, bouda le blond.

- Allez Malfoy, du nerf, dis toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer. Je suis sûr qu'à la longue tu apprécieras.

Draco avait de forts doutes quant à cette assertion.

- Je vais me mettre derrière toi, c'est mieux pour commencer, et ça t'évitera d'avoir trop mal au cul demain, proclama le brun en riant. Il avait un sourire qui s'étirait sur toute la largeur du visage, preuve s'il en fallait une, qu'il s'amusait follement des déboires de son collègue.

- Potter si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je pourrais penser que tu as fait du chantage au Choipeaux lors de ta répartition à Gryffondor. Ton comportement est typique des vert et argent.

Draco essayait vaguement de retarder le moment qu'il anticipait avec effroi.

- Je n'emploierais pas le mot « chantage ». C'était plus une sorte de conversation polie.

Le blond tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Potter avec effarement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est la meilleure ça ! Potter chez les serpentards ! J'ai hâte de raconter ça aux collègues.

La joie d'avoir un ragot à raconter oblitéra quelques instants la peur qui s'emparait sournoisement de Draco depuis quelques minutes.

- Si tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, qui s'en ficherait comme de son premier chaudron, je raconte ce qu'on est sur le point de faire à la prochaine réunion d'équipe.

La joie avait été de courte durée. Draco grogna une ou deux insultes dans sa barbe, puis essaya de se relaxer. Il avait tous les muscles tendus depuis que Potter était derrière lui et il commençait à fatiguer. Il sentait la présence du torse de son collègue très proche de son dos et le souffle de ce dernier venait déranger la tranquillité de certains cheveux fins sur sa nuque, ce qui le fit frissonner. Potter prit ça pour de l'anxiété.

- Relax ça va bien se passer. Regarde je mets mes mains sur tes hanches comme ça. Joignant le geste à la parole, le brun posa deux grandes mains sur les hanches de Draco qui sentit la chaleur de celles-ci se diffuser sous son épiderme.

- La vache tu es brûlant Potter ! s'exclama Draco qui fut choqué par la chaleur vraiment importante que dégageaient les paumes du brun.

- Ben tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis mais je suis un peu anxieux aussi, j'ai pas envie de te blesser, vu que sinon je vais devoir supporter tes jérémiades pendant un moment.

- Il ne fallait pas proposer une idée grotesque à la base si tu ne voulais pas supporter mes _jérémiades_, c'est bien fait pour toi.

Potter rigola doucement et Draco sentit une fois de plus le souffle d'air lui chatouiller les oreilles. Ce n'était pas si désagréable tout compte fait.

- Prêt ? demanda alors l'ex gryffondor.

- Dans tes rêves. Mais allons y. Je ne peux pas croire que je fasse ça. Avec toi en plus.

Potter commença à bouger. Draco ne put retenir un petit couinement.

- Potter, potter tu vas trop vite, ça glisse, ça glisse !

Le blond était assez proche de s'enfuir en hurlant.

- C'est le principe Malfoy, ne te contractes pas sinon on va finir par se blesser tous les deux si tu fais un faux mouvement. Laisse toi aller, écoute ton corps.

- On dirait cette vieille chouette de Trelawney quand tu parles comme ça : « laissez voir votre troisième œil ! »

Draco essayait lamentablement de se raccrocher à quelque chose de connu devant les nouvelles sensations qui avaient commencé à l'assaillir. Le sarcasme lui paraissait familier et rassurant. Après tout Potter l'avait cherché !

- N'empêche que ça marche, regarde, tu y arrives déjà mieux tout seul, je pourrais presque te laisser mener la danse, tu veux essayer ?

- Je te promets que si tu me lâches je vais te maudire jusqu'à la trente troisième génération, tu es l'instigateur de cette situation, assume ta responsabilité jusqu'au bout !

L'exercice devenait douloureux pour Draco, ses muscles tendus depuis de longues minutes commençaient à tirer et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front jusqu'à ses clavicules. Il allait devoir faire une pause ou bien il souffrirait d'affreuses courbatures le lendemain.

- Potter aurais tu l'obligeance de me dire pendant combien de temps je vais devoir subir ça ?

- Allez ça n'est pas si désagréable, sois franc pour une fois. Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer ça, c'est la mode ces derniers temps tu sais, même chez les sorciers je t'assure.

- La frivolité des hommes m'étonnera toujours, comment peut on apprécier de participer à ce genre d'activité, et s'en vanter en plus ?

Draco ne comprenait plus le monde qui l'entourait, il avait l'impression d'être replongé à Poudlard à force d'être entouré de gens qui avaient des hobbies d'adolescents.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment vieux jeu Malfoy ! Profite au lieu de râler.

Potter repassa alors face à lui et s'éloigna légèrement. Il souriait toujours. Un courant d'air vint agiter sa tignasse au même instant qu'un rayon de soleil se posait sur ses yeux l'obligeant à porter sa main en visière ce qui le déstabilisa. Et l'envoya à terre. Draco n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand il se retrouva couché sur un Potter hilare qui l'avait retenu dans sa chute. C'en était trop ! Draco laissa exploser toutes les émotions qui bouillaient en lui depuis un moment.

- ALORS COMME CA ON NE RISQUE RIEN HEIN ! hurla t'il au visage de son matelas humain qui riait de plus belle.

- Franchement quand Weasley a proposé que tu me fasses faire du _patin __à __roulette_ comme gage si je perdais la partie je me suis dit que c'était un prix bien faible en comparaison des heures de corvée administratives que je demandais. Mais en fait le but principal était de m'estropier hein Potter ? Je pensais qu'on se comportait en adultes maintenant et qu'on pouvait même se considérer comme des amis, mais je vois qu'une fois de plus tu as voulu prouver ta supériorité, continua de hurler le blond, faisant même s'envoler quelques pigeons effrayés par tant de bruit.

Draco se rendait compte qu'il allait regretter ses paroles mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retenir les mots qui semblaient être dotés de leur propre volonté et qui sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Néanmoins il les regretta plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait quand il regarda le visage tout à coup sérieux de Potter. Il y avait même un petit air de déjà vu dans son faciès. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment blessé ? Puis un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il remonta la main qui maintenait toujours Draco au dessus de lui vers les cheveux blonds et les saisit dans son poing.

Draco poussa un petit glapissement qui était plus dû à la surprise qu'à la douleur puisque Potter ne semblait pas tirer sur les cheveux mais plutôt se servir de sa prise pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Puis il colla ses lèvres à celles de Draco qui se figea. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, à peine avait il eu le temps d'enregistrer l'information que Potter l'aidait déjà à se relever tant bien que mal, les patins à roulettes n'aidant pas pendant le processus. Lorsqu'ils furent debout tout les deux, Potter le maintint du bout des bras et rigola franchement.

- En fait, Ron a mal entendu, parce que je lui ai proposé de te rouler un patin, mais après j'ai trouvé que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Et puis finalement j'ai eu ce que je voulais aussi.

Draco estima qu'il était temps de fermer sa bouche, car dans le cas contraire il s'exposerait à une dangereuse invasion de mouches, puis remit son cerveau en route.

- Je n'appelle pas ce que tu viens de me faire un patin, Potter, c'était à peine plus suave que les baisers que me donnait ma grand-mère. Mais si tu me laisses enlever ces horreurs que j'ai aux pieds, et que tu acceptes de me laisser regagner mon confortable canapé, duquel je n'aurais pas dû m'extirper sans tes idées saugrenues, je veux bien te donner une bonne leçon sur ce sujet qui à l'air de te tenir à cœur.

Les étincelles dans les yeux émeraudes auraient pu mettre le feu à un régiment de Détraqueurs.

- Chiche !

**ooOOOoo**

Au même instant quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, le couple Weasley profitait d'un des rares week-ends ensemble loin de Londres, tout frais payés par Harry Potter. Ron avait bien essayé de payer la moitié mais le brun avait maintenu que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'il fallait qu'ils se détendent en profitant d'un cadeau de temps à autre.

- C'est quand même dommage que ça tombe le seul week-end où Harry ait pu se libérer pour faire payer à Malfoy son insupportable prétention, déclama Ron à son épouse qui lisait en face de lui, confortablement installée sur une des chaises longues de la terrasse. Il poursuivit avec les yeux dans le vague et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que j'aurai aimé être présent !

Hermione tourna une page délicatement et leva les yeux vers son mari qui était apparemment en train de visualiser la scène, ce qui le faisait glousser. Parfois l'incapacité de celui-ci à lire entre les lignes des relations humaines l'inquiétait. Elle hésita à répliquer qu'il aurait probablement tenu la chandelle tout l'après midi, mais la perspective de l'embarrassante conversation qui allait forcement suivre la fatiguait d'avance. Elle sourit donc en replongeant dans sa lecture et en ajoutant tout doucement :

- Attendons le récit de Harry, je suis sûre que ça sera particulièrement divertissant.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Ron mais elle aussi elle aurait bien aimé voir ça.

Probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Fin_


End file.
